


Decisive Curiosity

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, It’s probably been forever since he’s hung out with anyone, Poor Philip, Sad, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, You and The Wraith hang out, angst & fluff, damnit Bing bong boi, give him a break, horrible ending, i don’t know what else to put, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Never having gone up against The Wraith - a new killer, you take a chance and decide to stick around, although The Wraith temporally looses his connection to the Entity. The consequences? Deadly.
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/You
Kudos: 37





	Decisive Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written an X Reader before, so... here you go.

'Ugh'

'Another trial, another killer. So what else is new?'

You thought to yourself as you let the thick fog roll in around your form and hold your breath. The other lucky three survivors who get to join you in your upcoming trial would be none other then: Nea, Dwight, and Meg. At least they'd be able to help you out this time around, or so you hoped they would. Often left to your own devices, you had to learn things in this realm the hard way. Generators being repaired and powering up at least two exit gates was always the primary goal here.

Vaulting (Whether it'd be over pallets or through windows.) and narrowly escaping the killer to live and tell the tales of your escapades was sort of secondary to you. It wasn't that you felt a rush of adrenaline or a boost in bravado each time you saw the killer make their way towards you, it was that you usually kept to yourself before coming here. Above all of this though, you were never toxic in a way, clicking your flashlight at killers and blinding a particular Nurse who - mind you, had let out the most terrifying and ear piercing shriek you had never wanted to hear ever again. Quick to learn to not enact the same tactic twice when you had encounter her for the second time. In fact, that particular event frightened you so much, that you had downright refused flashlights from other survivors and the thought of searching through a chest had not once crossed your mind.

And here you were, transported to an entirely new (Yet different, might you realize.) place. A seemingly abandoned and rundown junkyard of sorts, a deserted gas station sat right in the center within your line of sight. From a distance, you can see piles of tires scattered around, barrels of forever burning pits of fire, a strong stench of oil and gas fills the atmosphere and surrounds you.

"(Y/n)!"

A whispered and urgent hush from Dwight breaks you free from your thoughts and you immediately crouch behind a wall of tires.

"What? Is it the hillbilly?"

One shake of his head lets you know that it isn't him, that allows you to let out a sigh of relief. Dwight on the other hand is practically shaking like a leaf, his face contorted to absolute terror, whipping his head around as if to look out for the killer. He does this a few times before he resumes the conversation in a hushed tone, placing a hand over your shoulder.

"Look, you haven't met him yet and I took notice that you also haven't been here. I'll let you in on something, if you hear the ringing of a bell..."

He leans in close towards your earlobe, his voice shaky and breath shallow. You're noticing that small beads of sweat have already formed over his forehead, Dwight lowers his voice to a whisper.

"Run."

Removing his hand from your shoulder, he backs away and stands to his feet. Nea and Meg had wandered off and you're thankful that Dwight has given you some sound advice. Although it raises some questions (And your eyebrows) as to why a killer would have a bell on their person. Maybe he was the unlucky person who had to ring it to let his family know dinner was ready? Maybe they had a fascination with bells in particular?

'Oh, well.'

Letting out a soft sigh, you venture off on your own and head into the gas station. The buzzing of the neon sign outside alerts you to look up.

Gas Heaven

You know for an absolute fact that you had never gone to Gas Heaven before you were dragged into the Entity's realm, but that didn't mean that you've just never heard of it. It might've been a place that just didn't exist in your state, or that at one point in time it had been a real place. A place that might have existed before your lifetime and had simply gone out of business, swallowed up and left behind when newer, modern gas stations took its place. Shuddering, a thought crosses your mind, a bell sounds in the far distance and you frantically look around.

'Why haven't I seen the killer yet? Where is he?'

Assuming it is a male despite Dwight mentioning it, he wasn't the type of person to stick around long enough to find out. Often being the first person to be relentlessly sacrificed, the other survivors had dubbed this "tunneling" and always had sympathetic looks whenever Dwight returned to the campfire. Unfortunately, you had plenty experience in not sticking around long enough as well, often hunted down by the Trapper. The burly male particularly enjoyed using his mori on you, and you often felt that being sacrificed just wasn't enough when it came to the Trapper. The Hillbilly wasn't exempt from this either, oh no, far from it.

In fact, the constant gore and blood you'd been forced to witness once his chainsaw ripped you open and apart had been a horrifying experience.

Two generators had been done, you know this because you could see the auras of completed generators, just as every other survivor could. At least two seconds had passed though, and a scream tore across the area, loud and alerting you to look around. You hadn't known where they were but once they were hooked, you ran as fast as you could towards them. Ignoring the possibility that the killer could easily follow your tracks, you ignored the pounding of shoes against grass, not caring about where the killer was at the moment. It was Nea, who hung there gasping and sobbing, the sight of the hook piercing her shoulder was enough to make you gag.

Blood soaked her clothes and dripped downward as you stepped forward and with all your might, lifted and pulled her off of the hook. Grunting once she was set on the ground, she gasps, holding a hand over her shoulder, and heads off in the other direction without so much as a "Thank you".

"Um, okay. Thank you, I guess?"

Scoffing and shaking it off, you head back into the gas station and try to look for anything that seemed useful. A small newspaper clipping had caught your eye during your search, and you walked over behind the counter and read it.

_Local resident Philip Ojomo disappears after the murder of a certain A. Azarov. Prime suspect in the case of one gruesome death._

There isn't much after that though so you make your way over to the small freezer section, nothing there, and head into the garage.

'Yes!'

A few lockers here and there, there's a pick up truck that sits in the middle of this room, a generator sitting against it. From here you can see a pallet on the other side, but you crouch and head over to the generator and get to work. The sound of a bell is heard and another scream follows it, you don't stop this time though.

"It's Dwight."

You gasp out when you hear him scream again, being put on a hook sucks.

Pushing through to get the generator done, you wait a few seconds after you've finished the task and the slam of the garage door makes you gasp, causing you to sigh. Someone had helped Dwight off of the hook, Meg runs past you, you notice that she whips her head around to look back. Of course, you don't see anyone and on top of that, you haven't encountered the killer. You realized that there was a slight light refraction that followed Meg, but thought that it was just your mind playing tricks on you. Taking notice that Dwight had been healed, you go to search for the next generator. Three done and with two more to go, you had high hopes that you all could escape this trial. In fact, you had a feeling that you wouldn't even run into the killer for the rest of the trial, so you take a chance and start cheering.

"Dumbass killer! They don't even know where I'm at! I bet they're afraid of me!"

You didn't see the light refraction when you halted your cheering and turned your back to go look for a generator. Hearing the bell however, made you jump out of your skin, the thunderous sound of a staccato heartbeat drowned out your own breathing. One sharp sting makes you scream out bloody murder, something heavy has made its home within your shoulder blade. When it's literally ripped out of you as a foot presses down on your back makes you stumble and fall. Chunks of muscle and blood flies everywhere, heavy growling can be heard and you don't need to be Watson to figure out who's behind you. Curiosity gets the best of you, so you turn around and look, gasping once you see the strange creature behind you.

He seemed to have the facial features of a male, despite his strange bark-like skin that covered his lanky frame. He stood tall, and with one grunt, he brings his weapon down over your shoulder again. Everything after that is a complete blur, you wake up some time later, groggy and unable to move, that's when you realize that you're in the basement.

Your legs are tied up, the killer having apparently used duct tape on your ankles.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Coughing, you can feel the warmth of your blood pour out of your shoulder, the sticky feeling and heavy stench of iron making you retch. You never liked the smell of blood, let alone seeing it either. Not hearing the sound of other survivors makes you bite your lip, eyes locked immediately on the stairs leading to the basement.

It had been a half attempt at tying you up and you had no idea why the killer decided to do this to you. Where were you going to go anyway? The exit gates hadn't been powered up before you were knocked out and you had no clue where the killer was now.

That same light refraction makes you jump, and the male rematerializes in front of you, the bell rings incredibly loud and makes you wince.

"Why did you do this?"

It strikes you as odd that the male doesn't respond to you and you're left wondering why he won't give you an answer to your question. Bending on a knee and bringing his hands close, he unties your bindings, fumbling with the tape and snarling softly.

"Let me help."

You lift a hand to your ankle to try to unwrap the thing but he roars, getting close to your face and pushing you back up against the wall.

"Okay, I won't do it!"

Scoffing, you just sit there while he finishes his work, finally given the chance to stand up on your feet and dusting yourself off. The blood from your wound has stopped but the sticky crimson makes you grimace, your stomach churning. The tape is balled up and shoved in your hands, his 'skin' causing scratches to appear across your own, making you gasp.

"Hey!"

Turning to face the killer, you glare up at him but he doesn't pay any attention towards you and instead, picks you up and hauls you over his shoulder. Immediately, you begin to fight him, pounding your fists into his back, the stench of his clothing hits your nostrils. The Wraith carries you up and out of the basement, your attempts only causing him to grunt and drop you right on the concrete flooring of Gas Heaven.

"Ow!"

It knocks the air right from your lungs, the tape that had been in your hands was crumpled so you drop it, gazing up at the male. Through a shaky breath, you manage to speak to him, turning over on your back and standing on your feet.

"Who are you? Are you Philip Ojomo?"

That second question seems to make him stiffen, taking notice that his grip on his weapon has tightened, growling and looking directly at you.

"Do you..."

You bring a hand to your head, pointing a finger at your temple.

"Remember?"

You're sort of surprised by his nod, his weapon held down by his side as he continues to stare at you. An almost curious look crosses his features and for a moment, you just stand there. Of course, you're not surprised that he doesn't say anything about it, reaching a hand and forcefully pulling you out of the gas station. Stumbling after the male, you gasp and tug away but that only causes him to pull on your hand harder, his 'skin' digging into your own as he does.

"Can you not?!"

Another roar from him makes you fall silent for a moment, he's pulling you over to a hook and you begin to panic within seconds.

"Wait! Philip, stop!"

As if on cue, the male stops within his tracks, turning to face you and still keeping an iron grasp on your hand. Slowly, he shakes his head 'no' at you, calming you down in the best possible way when he unexpectedly pulls you in for a hug. Your chest feels as though he's crushing you and you can't breathe, but you awkwardly wrap both arms around his lanky frame. Letting go of your hand and stepping back, Philip trills softly, gesturing towards the hook and continuously shaking his head 'no'. Once he lets go of you, you suck in a huge amount of air and cough.

After a few seconds of coughing, you regain your normal speed of breathing and look up at the male before you. He's a few heads taller and you notice that he's just standing there, but Philip once again grabs your hand in a crushing grip and begins to sprint. You figure that he just spends his time running around Gas Heaven, but as you ponder that thought, he immediately stops, causing you to collide with his back. The cloak smells of motor oil and gasoline, you push yourself away from him and he turns around to face you, tilting his head at an awkward angle.

"I'm okay, it was just an accident."

Philip gives a nod and goes to grab your hand again, but you don't let him grab it just yet.

"Wait... Where are we going?"

You feel like a complete idiot because you just remembered that he can't speak. At that moment, Philip opens his mouth wide, revealing no tongue at all and the sight makes you gag. He points to something as he turns away from you, since he is tall, you're forced to move aside and see what he's pointing at.

It's an exit gate.

Your way to temporary freedom, after all, death is not an escape.

As he pulls you forward, his feet pounding against the dirt beneath him, you try your best not to trip and fall over your own feet. Eventually though, the two of you make it to the gate and he lets go of your hand. Suddenly, wisps of black smoke and orange embers surround his hand, the weapon seems to appear out of nowhere, his grip tightens as he stares at the thing. With your back turned, you immediately grab the lever to open up the gate to freedom, Philip seems to be burning a hole within your back with his constant staring. Once opened, you turn to face bim and smile, giving him a goofy salute, but he doesn't do anything, as if someone turned on the off switch. Assuming that he won't do anything as you turn to leave, his hand shoots out to grab ahold of your shoulder, the grip an iron vice as he spins you around to face him without effort.

"What -?"

Your words are cut off, the skull makes contact with your throat, lodging itself deep within the flesh, blood quickly rises to the surface and rushes downward in a gory fashion. Hands fly to your injury and you fall to your knees before him, your eyes searching his own as you stare hopelessly into his. Of course, you don't get the chance to say anything further because he presses his foot against your chest, knocking you onto your back and raising the weapon high above his head. Bringing it downward over your stomach repeatedly, your cries and gasps of pain falling on deaf ears, blood now soaks and ruins your clothing.

With one final hit, Philip backs away and admires his work, nodding and turning on a heel to run off into the distance. Your final breath lingers as you reach a hand out towards his retreating figure, eyes closing once he's completely out of sight.

Darkness now envelopes you in your final moment...


End file.
